


In Between the Lines (Sanders Sides Art College AU)

by tape_dispenser



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Inspired by Sanders Sides, LGBTQ Character, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, My First Fanfic, Other, Protective Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Protective Morality | Patton Sanders, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25029304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tape_dispenser/pseuds/tape_dispenser
Summary: Virgil Schmidt has finally been accepting into the art college of his dreams, will this private expensive college be worth it or will he be dragged through endless drama? Why not both? Meeting all these rich kids always come with a consequence, but which kids are the ones worth being friends with.(THIS IS MY OWN AU! I changed a few things to fit my own story, and leave the main characters credits to Thomas Sanders! thanks and hope you enjoy!)
Kudos: 10





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> (These are sanders sides characters BUT I did alter them a little bit to help keep my story flowing. I hope you like some angst, drama, tension between characters, AND a few additional characters to keep things spicy)

#  Chapter 1: First Day Jitters 

First days of school are something that a few people look forward to, many often dread the fact of devoting their lives and mental health to an education system. Either way kids and adults still need to go in order to make it far in life. Elementary and middle were easy but high school was the complete shit show for Virgil; and now that college was starting up he didn't have high hopes for anything to go well. But the one good thing he kept on his mind was the fact he made it into his dream college; he didn’t expect to be accepted let alone afford this private school, but he made it. Of course everyone else that attended the school were as he phrased “spoiled”, “privileged”, or just “lucky” in his eyes. Just by looking around the campus he knew half of these people used their parents' money to get in, they all wore simple yet expensive flashy clothes; looking at his own outfit he felt a slight burn flush across his face. Let’s hope they don’t point things out right away. Shaking his head a bit he continued to walk across the campus, since he couldn’t afford to live in the dorms he didn’t know who were and weren’t the freshmen like him. Everyone somehow merged together in one group, they all looked the same, talked the same, even acted the same. Letting out a heavy sigh he grumbled a bit before hearing a loud yell,  
“HEY WATCH OUT!” not knowing where the voice came from he turned towards the voice and immediately felt a blunt force hit his face. Wincing he held his face and grunted a bit, the voice came closer as they frantically apologized. “OH MY GOD- I am so sorry, please don’t tell me you’re bleeding. Do you need a bandaid? Are you okay?!” Not only did a small crowed form around him, but he felt a wave of embarrassment rush over his body. Looking up through his hands he saw the person who might have thrown the object. The person was very short compared to Virgil and had big round glasses, the look of worry on his face indicated that he really didn’t mean to hit in. Red at the face he straightened up and shook his head.  
“No-no I’m fine, it’s whatever.” quickly rubbing his face he attempted to walk away only bumping into more people. Looking at the floor as he sped walked away he saw it was a water bottle that was thrown, rubbing his cheek lightly a small bump was forming. Great- wonderful first day. 

Ignoring everything else as he walked to his morning classes he seemed to be invisible, not many people seemed like the morning type anyway; they all just sauntered to their classes like soldiers. Nervous about the time he checked his schedule over and over on his phone, seeing he had normal math, science and history classes like in high school; since he was getting his general studies before his actual art career. He grumbled seeing how long his three other classes were, knowing it would be worth it he kept his negative talk in his head for now. Once he finally got to class he wasn’t the first but wasn’t the last, a few scattered people sat in the room all sleepy, tired, and Virgil’s favorite; quiet. Settling down into a seat close to the back and on the other side of the room he decided to observe the few people in. Seeing a trio of girls quietly talking and giggling he knew they would be the slackers, one of them kept staring at him which made him hide a bit into his sweater. Across the room from him sat two guys; probably buddies, who scrolled on their phones not giving a care in the world, carefully trying to study each and everyone person he started to slowly zone out. Mumbling very softly to himself about what kind of person they might be, and if they would be friendly enough to become friends with. His endless mumbling put him in a trance for a while since he didn’t realize that other students had entered to sit down around the room. Quickly sitting up, he rubbed his cheek feeling the bump grow slightly larger, ignoring it once again he got a notebook out with some pens. Now the room started to steadily get louder yet there wasn’t a teacher to be seen, and no one making a friendly move towards him. Looking down at his phone once again he stared at the lock-screen, seeing the time change very slowly; staring at the picture of his cat curled on a box. 

“Good Morning class”- He jumped up hearing a voice that seemed to silence everyone in the class, the teacher had finally arrived somehow slipping past everyone's attention. He sat on the desk and rubbed his hands together, he seemed very professional but sounded very soft and kind. “Hello everyone, my name is Mr. Picani and I am your mathematics teacher and if you have me in other classes I am the band professor. I see a few familiar faces in this class but I am guessing the rest are the newest freshmen here.” He looked around smiling at the class, Virgil smiled weakly knowing that he would be a kinder teacher than most; he watched as he pulled a clipboard out. “Alright gonna be checking names off to see who is going to be skipping class after today.” Picani chuckled to himself and cleared his throat calling out the first name, Virgil sighed and sat back knowing his name would be one of the last ones. He watched and listened to each name placing them to a face so he could remember, he was so focused on placing a name to each face he jumped a bit hearing his name.  
“Virgil Schmidt?” there was a pause before he slightly raised his hand,  
“I’m here”- he felt all eyes on him when he spoke, watching as Picani nodded and scribbled on the clipboard.  
“Last student on the list- and done! Alrighty everyone get your notebooks or tablets; whatever you use to take notes and pay attention.” He turned to the screen and started to jolt down terms, Virgil clicked his pen and started writing a few of those terms; he was always a very fast writer and good student so this class should be a piece of cake. While waiting for the next string of writings he looked over and saw the person next to him writing onto a tablet, he felt an urge of jealousy run through his chest before seeing that almost the entire class wrote on electronic tablets. Feeling his ears burn a bit he continued to write, keeping his head down avoiding the look from his classmates. Stupid rich people.

After Picani’s class he went to his other two general classes, meeting Mrs.Valdez and Mr. Thao still nice but strict to the class he already seemed a bit overwhelmed. His science teacher had already assigned five pages of notes and reading, though his history let them off the hook for assignments he still needed to write an introduction paper about him.  
“Almost done- I can do it.” he muttered to himself and sighed feeling his stomach growl at him “one more class then I can try and find some food.” He was actually pretty excited for his next class, it was finally an art class he could just relax and actually enjoy. Of course his speed walking made him arrive early, not knowing if it was his excitement or nervousness that made him get to class earlier than before, he just sat down in the corner close to the windows. Already having two sketchbooks in his bag; one that's halfway done and another that was brand new, he needed to make this class count. Hell his art was the only reason why he was able to be accepted in. Well besides the many scholarships and grants he signed up for helped a lot too. Taking a few calming breaths he looked around the room, for a class about digital design there was a lot of paints and canvas. _What if I’m in the wrong class.. No- the numbers on the door matched on the schedule. Or I could have read it wrong. I end up in the wrong classroom and turn up late in the right one- everyone would stare and make fun of me. I- _  
“Excuse me-” he flinched a bit hearing a voice next to him, a short girl stood in front of him. “Hi sorry to scare you but is this the digital design class? I lost my schedule already and don't know if this is the right class.” he looked at his phone and showed the number of the class.  
“I- I hope so, heh it would be embarrassing if we weren’t in the right class.” the girl giggled a bit and let out a huff of air; knowing he wasn’t the only unsure one there he relaxed a bit. She thanked him and sat across from him on the next table clicking away at her phone, he figured she was texting someone cause a few minutes later more people came in and immediately sat by her.  
Watching more people slowly come in he realized how small the class was, it would be easy learning their names- but would he have the guts making a first move. Biting lightly at his nails he stared out the window hoping for the class to start, he felt eyes on him before turning and seeing a very tall person in front of the door; they stared only for a moment before turning back to the halls where a loud commotion had started. Virgil watched as the girls in front of him stare and giggle at the person, probably just another pretty boy he thought before turning away again. Only taking a few glances he noticed how professional he dressed, you could definitely tell he was a rich kid. The cardigan, the vest, even his gold bracelet said it all, they did seem to wear a beanie which was a huge contrast to the whole style. Virgil felt the room hush a bit before turning back and seeing that the person had started walking towards him. A pit suddenly opened in his stomach as they approached closer, did he catch him making a face at him? Or did he come over to pick on him already. But instead they sat down next to him, without saying a single word. Virgil could feel his palms get clammy as he started to lightly bounce his leg, the person turned and held their hand out.  
“Hello there.” stunned at the sudden gesture he hesitantly shook his hand and nodded, keeping his eyes averted the voice spoke again. “I usually sit there but I’ll make an exception, you don’t have anyone else around you so that means it would be just us at the table.” he spoke fast yet cool to him, still stunned he looked over and nodded again.  
“Yeah- I- I am new so I don’t know anyone.” still bouncing his leg they clicked their tongue and sighed.  
“You’re a freshman. Figured by the way you don’t talk or even look at someone when they speak.” a hint of sarcasm masked his voice when he said that; Virgil rolled his eyes and turned to him fully wanting to snap back. But instead he sat there and stared for a bit, the first thing he noticed was a scar that slid down in the middle of his left cheek. On the same side looked to be a burn mark on his temple that lowered down on his face and even peaked on his shoulder under his shirt. He didn’t know what to say since he got so stunned, hoping they didn’t notice him stare at his marks he cleared his throat.  
“I- um I am a freshman. I just don’t mix well with people.” they chuckled a bit at his comment before leaning on the table, Virgil didn’t know if they were trying to be nice or not but they just kept on chuckling.  
“So quick witted- you certainly don't beat around the bush huh? Anyway what's your name emo?” Virgil felt a twinge of annoyance pick up at the already given nickname.  
“It’s not emo- its Virgil. Plus I’m not even wearing that dark of clothes.” the person cut him off with his finger and shook his head.  
“First off yes you are, a monochromatic color scheme outfit with a black hoodie and messy black hair hiding your face. That’s emo. And second- My name is Janus.” Virgil looked at his own shirt and pants seeing how they are very dark and similar in color, rolling his eyes once again he sat up.  
“I like this outfit so shut it Janis.” he smirked seeing Janus get a bit annoyed at the mispronunciation of his name, he rubbed his bracelet and sighed.  
“It’s ‘Janus’ not ‘Janis’ alright emo?” Virgil nodded still annoyed at the nickname given to him, _Janus? What a strange name- I’m one to talk. _He looked to the side watching as he scrolled on his phone; obviously better and bigger than Virgil’s, he couldn’t help but feel happy. Yes he seemed annoying and snobby but he was the one to approach Virgil, and he sat with him. _He could have just felt pity for me- and I took his spot too so he could have easily told me to fuck off. _Without a word said again the teacher arrived and sighed sitting down, Virgil noticed his giant thermos next to him wondering if he secretly snuck some alcohol in there to deal with college kids.  
“That’s Mr. Remy- he doesn't like his last name so we all him by his first name. And no there isn't alcohol in there, it's all black coffee.” Janus whispered to Virgil, smirking a bit seeing their teacher yawn and stand back up making Virgil hold back his own words.  
“Morning- or evening whichever you want. I am Mr. Remy and that is what you will call me- not the stupid misprint they put on your schedules that they STILL haven’t fixed.” he stopped and sighed rubbing his head “moving on- I will be your teacher for Digital Design and like always this is a mixed class so upperclassmen be nice to the fresh meat- you were like them too.” Virgil smiled a bit at his comment to the underclassmen like him, Janus chuckled seeing him smile,  
“I guess I can be easy on you.” the class went on smoothly after roll call, Virgil seemed chipper being in that class. He got his own assigned cabinet and free trial for many programs for the course, Janus seemed to be watching him carefully the whole time; Virgil noticed right away. His swifty golden eyes watched every move he made and note that he took, at one point Virgil felt like he was a prey being stalked by a predator. When Mr. Remy dismissed the class he called Virgil over, confused at first he walked over and cleared his throat.  
“Is there something wrong sir?” he shook his head and gestured at him to follow, walking to a dark room on the side of the class he handed him a package.  
“The administration advised me to give you this tablet and pen as a school rental.” His eyes widened looking at the neatly packaged tablet, he didn’t know what to say and just nodded at his teacher.  
“Thank-thank you sir. I will do my best to not ruin it.” he held it close to his chest and turned to the door.  
“One more thing Virgil” he stopped and watched as his teacher crossed his arms, “if you need anything else just ask, alright?” he smiled and nodded carefully placing the package into his bag before running off to find some food for lunch.  
“Why did you rent a tablet?” Virgil stopped and flinched at the familiar voice behind him, Janus seemed to have waited for him at the door since class ended. Feeling the same warmth on his ears he shook his head.  
“No reason- why didn’t you?” Janus walked beside him and huffed,  
“Because I already have one- plus the school models are last year's batch, I have a newer one that works better anyway.” Once again his snobbiness hit Virgil like a slap on the face, _wow thanks for bragging rich ass. _He must have mumbled or made a comment because Janus rolled his eyes, about to make another comment before Virgil's stomach growled loudly between them. A light flush of pink rose on his face making Janus laugh a bit, “Come on let's go get some lunch- you definitely need it.” He started pushing Virgil in the opposite direction making him squirm a bit.  
“Hey! I- I was, don't gotta keep pushing me alright? Plus I’m not gonna eat on campus, that's too expen-” he stopped himself and felt Janus hold his shoulders tight, still pushing him to the main cafeteria.  
“It will be my treat, I made a new friend so I'll win you with food.” The word friend made Virgil freeze a bit, he felt his lips curve to a slight smile before he started to walk with Janus. Huh- friend. ________

___________The main cafeteria was packed and loud, it gave Virgil a headache right away as Janus pulled him around by his sleeve, “So this is the main area of food, there is vegan food, take out, pizza, I don’t know what you like to eat. But we probably have it, there's also a small convenience store with snacks and candy, soda.” Virgil felt like he was in heaven, the smells of food made him want to eat whatever was in front of him; but he needed to compose himself and look for something cheap and affordable. “Meet me by the drinks after you get your food, and I’m paying so don’t get too much.” he patted his shoulder before disappearing into the crowd. Virgil sighed and held his arms together, squeezing through the mess of people, he looked carefully at the price of each item; _Wow, didn’t know a sandwich could be so expensive-. _He found a decent sized plain turkey sandwich and looked for maybe some chips, avoiding the smell of sushi as he found a small bag of chips. Grabbing a bottle of water he jumped at the voice of Janus,  
“Jesus when I said ‘don't get too much’ I was being sarcastic.” he shook his head at the sad small amount of food Virgil had grabbed, clicking his tongue he took the things out of his hand and pushed him to the entrees of food. “Pick whatever you want- or I will.” Not knowing if that was a threat he sighed and looked once again at the food, his stomach took control as he grabbed a huge beef and cheese burrito with fries, he eventually went back to the drinks and grabbed a liter of apple juice. Janus just stood there; arms crossed watching him like a parent watching their kid in a store, when he walked back to Janus a little embarrassed at the amount of food he grabbed. He did nothing, he took the stuff and grabbed an extra salad tray before going to the cashier. Still following him around they finally left the loud area and outside by a bunch of tables.  
“Thanks for um- you know all this,” Virgil sat and tried to slowly eat his fries, Janus nodded and shook his salad tray,  
“Anytime, now eat up before the birds get you.” He nodded and started to eat, feeling so much better at each bite he took; he looked around at the campus and watched everyone else eat. A few moments went by before Janus commented, “miss breakfast?” not knowing what to say Virgil just nodded and sipped his juice, “I did too, had some weird snack from the friend earlier”- he shuddered and shoveled for salad into his mouth, “for what he eats I can’t believe he stays in shape.” The sound of vibrating buzzed on the wooden table, Janus picked it up and raised his eyebrow, “speak of the devil he comes- Hello?” he put the phone to his ear and continued eating, the faint voice of the caller that was on the other side could be heard. He watched as Janus froze and rubbed his head, “no I am not helping you get out of this one- you know I can’t do that” Virgil sat there still eating not wanting to bother the conversation, bits of salad fell out of his mouth while Janus talked. “Where am I? Still at campus dumbass- I'm eating right now so I can't just drop my food and go help.” What happened next made Virgil raise his eyebrows surprised at this sudden new expression on Janus, he sat up straight and held the phone tightly as a hint of red flushed across his face. “I swear to god don't you dare- I-” he stopped and growled a bit looking at the phone seeing the person hung up, the blush still there as he shoved his phone into his pocket.  
“Uh- what was that all about?-” Virgil nervously chuckled trying to bring light to the conversation, Janus shook his head and ate slowly,  
“My friend loves to pull pranks on his brother- to you know ‘get back at him and his friends’ but he wanted to do something to a certain someone that I vowed myself to not ‘prank’ so yeah-” he stabbed his fork in his tray flustered but more annoyed. Virgil tilted his head but didn’t bother pressing any more questions, he finished his food and leaned on the table with his hand on his face; not before wincing and rubbing his face. He had completely forgotten the slight bump on his face from early this morning. Janus noticed and pointed it out. “So what's up with that? Figured it was a pimple but then it got more swollen-”  
“It’s nothing just got hit- I mean I ran into someone it’s all good” he drank for juice to avoid answering for the real reason why he had it. Janus studied his face and shrugged looking off to the distance. It was quiet for a long time before a loud scream was heard followed immediately by laughter. He quickly turned his head to see a small group of people standing on top of one of the tables. There was one person laughing hard with what seemed to be a fake rubber snake in their hands, more people joined in on the laughter. Janus groaned and stood up,  
“Ugh there he is- welp that's my cue to leave or to pull him away from the crowd. Here take this and I’ll see you around Virge.” He handed him a small piece of paper with his phone number and SnapChat, throwing the empty tray away he walked over to the group; watching as the guy with the fake snake smiled and waved at him. Virgil decided to leave as well, he needed to find a bathroom and get to his next class, as he grabbed his bag he started to walk past the crowd of people.  
“Ha ha very funny Remus- a fake snake just like your friend.” a voice cut through the crowd making Virgil stop in his tracks,  
“Aww Roman! Be nice to him, you should listen to your own advice and be nice to those around.” He stuck his tongue out at him and laughed at him, before anything else happened Janus stepped in and separated the two. Virgil tried to peak up seeing who the two were, only being able to see one of them which he assumed was Remus. His hair was cut into a very messy mullet like hairstyle; a hint of green mixed with dark brown swirled in his hair, as Janus continued to talk he rolled his eyes and picked at his teeth. He huffed and slightly looked to the left side seeing Virgil stare right at him. He stopped picking at his teeth and smirked before winking right at Virgil, he didn’t know why but the rush of warmth filling his face made him look away as the guy leaned on Janus shoulder.  
“Blah blah blah- JJ my buddy you need to learn how to not talk so much” he let out a sly smirk and pushed through the crowd “Come on! Don't want to be late to class- right everyone?~” he looked back at Virgil before the crowd quickly dispersed into different directions. He himself quickly ran off to his next class, the hint of red stayed on his face until he arrived at his last class. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Seeing how much time he had left he left his things in class and walked to the bathroom down the hall, standing in front of a mirror he looked at the red bump on his face; ignoring the dark circles under his eyes he sighed and turned to the urinal to pee. He felt tired and full from the big lunch he had, not even noticing the sound of voices when two guys walked in. He kept his head down and tried his best not to eavesdrop their conversation.  
“Can’t believe that dumbass got me again- ugh I hate him so much.”  
“No you don’t you’re just annoyed with him- you know he does this at the beginning of a new year remember? Plus it is easy to scare you too-”  
“Shut up-” the two stopped talking as Virgil went to the sink, he could feel their eyes on him as he hesitantly looked up in the mirror. The two were staring at him, memories of high school flashed in his head as he started to shake a bit,  
“Hey- you got a sticker on your sweater,” one of them walked over and peeled it off, Virgil tried not to flinch at the sudden touch of the stranger. He turned his head up a bit and looked at him, he got confused at the familiar face he saw; but instead of a mullet there was short dark brown hair and a softer look to him.  
“Oh- um thank- thank you.” he looked away again and cleared his throat, there was a long awkward pause before the other voice cleared his throat.  
“Roman move, he needs to dry his hands.” they both chuckled nervously as he moved out of the way, Virgil mumbled out a thank you and quickly dried his hands before running off back to class. _Are they twins? Jesus they look just like each other- ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________Coming back to class he sat down in his spot, seeing that the other people around him didn’t even notice him walk in he pulled his phone out and saw a text from his parent_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

____________**Joan- Hey! Hope college is treating you right kiddo, if I am not home when you get back I am at the store still. Anyway love ya!**____________

********

____________He smiled and texted back right away,____________

********

********

____________**Virgil- thanks joan, love you too :)**____________

************ ** **

************ ** **

************ ** **

____________“Excuse me-” his attention was broken by a familiar voice once he looked up he knew why, “I don’t know if you remember me from earlier today- I’m kinda the one who threw the water bottle at you-” they smiled weakly and held their backpack straps close to them. He sure remembered, why would he forget? Before he could answer they kept on talking. “I really didn’t mean to- a dumb friend of mine threw it to me and I have horrible aim so I don't know why I even threw it- but I didn’t see you until it was too late and I-” Virgil cut them off and shook his head,  
“Hey- hey um it's alright- I understand. No need to apologize, I should have paid attention to where I was going.” The small person let out a sigh of relief before sliding into the chair next to him.  
“Oh thank god- it’s been on my mind all day I am so glad I ran into you- well I saw you walk into class from the hall and it was coincidentally my class as well hehe. Oh!- where are my manners? I'm Patton.” they smiled and held their hand out to him, he smiled back a bit and shook it.  
“Uh I’m Virgil- nice to meet you too” _This feels like deja vu. Almost like a nicer, talkative and freshman version of Janus _. He looked at his features and was surprised a freshman like him could survive here. He looked so young and soft, his messy wavy hair framed around his big round glasses; he almost seems too childish- like he’s stuck in middle school or something. Patton smiled again before pulling his backpack up and pulling a notebook and tablet out with a light blue pencil case. Virgil raised an eyebrow seeing the tablet and pencil case, not only did he have an expensive tablet but his pencil case had very expensive pens and markers in the pouch. _Oh god he is like Janus- richie rich? What do I expect with a school like this? _Patton noticed the staring and chuckled nervously putting the case back in his bag.  
“Don’t mind these- they were a gift from an old friend of mine, they may look old but I just change the ink when it runs out and it's brand new!” Virgil nodded and looked down at his half gone pen, he forgot his extra pack at home but didn't mind that it was a cheap store bought one. “So Virgil right?- what are you doing to be in General Art & Studies? I thought only upperclassmen could take this class.” he furrowed his brows and spoke,  
“Oh um- I don't know I thought this was a mixed class, plus aren't you a freshman too?” Patton snickered a bit and giggled shaking his head,  
“No haha, don't feel bad I get it all the time I'm a sophomore. I know it's only one more grade up but what can I say I'm short for my age.” Virgil felt a pit open up again before he started to look around in the room, if these were all upperclassmen then why was he the only freshman in the class? Patton smiled softly at him and rubbed his arm, “Don't beat yourself up over it heh, I think you must have been so talented with your entrance portfolio they didn't mind you joining the class.” Patton might have said that just a little too loud because as soon as he did, heads turned to him and a few people just gave side glances. He just nodded a bit and sunk into his chair embarrassed a bit. I don't want these people to think I’m some prodigy. Or that I'm gonna steal the spotlight from them.________________

**************** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** **

________________Once the class started the eyes finally looked away and he was secluded in the corner with Patton. The teacher smiled and did the same routine as his other classes, he thought he was off the hook until he heard his name.  
“Virgil Schmidt? Please stand up.” He felt his face go pale before standing up, the whole class turned and stared into his poor soul. “Though this is normally a class for upperclassmen we have a new student- a freshman joining this class. Welcome him and please give him respect we all deserve.” he started to pick at his hands and look away from the teacher. While most of the class nodded and turned back to the front a few people kept their eyes on him as he sat down. Patton noticed and when Virgil wasn't looking made a stern face at them, they rolled their eyes and all turned away.  
“Don’t worry about them- they aren't worth the time of day alright? Plus I bet you're very talented.” Patton whispered and smiled at Virgil, somehow this made him smile weakly and calm down a bit. The rest of the class was smooth sailing, he once again was assigned a cupboard where his notes and artwork that would be stored; he placed his next to Patton who even gave him a cute little pen with a frog on top. When the teacher finally dismissed them he stretched and headed out the class,  
“Wait Virgil!” he turned to see Patton running to him out of breath, “you forgot this!” he handed him his notebook and smiled “also this!” he handed his phone to him. The screen had his own name on it with the contact info blank, not knowing what to do Patton placed his phone in his hands. “Figured we should exchange numbers right?” He slowly nodded and typed his number out and handed it back, Patton let out an excited squeal and bounced a bit. “Just need your picture” before Virgil could say anything he held his phone up and took a quick picture, he blushed a bit and stuttered a bit.  
“Hey-hey I wasn't r-ready no fair.” Patton smiled and held it up to him, he somehow looked completely fine in the picture, he looked calm even besides his eye-bags and bruise.  
“Shush up, it's completely fair if you're that photogenic. You look amazing in this!” he saved it and put his phone away, giving his phone number to Virgil in return.  
“So uh- I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then Patton. See ya.” he waved a bit and started to head home, walking off campus he placed his headphones in and sighed _Bus home? Or walk? Either way I get home. ____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**************** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** **

____________________He continued to walk with the beat of his song, sure walking home was a pain sometimes but he lived closer to the college than he realized. It was very convenient that the new house Joan bought was this close, he knew he wanted to be close when he left in case anything were to happen to Virgil. Walking past the busy streets always made him nervous, what if someone tried to run him over when we crossed the crosswalk? He pushed those thoughts away and sighed, turning to the front door, checking for his keys. He opened it up and walked through the halfway done cafe. Joan always talked about getting a cafe, and now it was a reality. Sure they haven't opened up yet and were very understaffed. It was still a start, he made his way to the back and through the second door that led to a staircase to their real home. He unlocked the door and was met with a loud crying kitten, he knelt down to pick it up and closed the door. Seeing a second note Joan left he smiled and went up to his room. Though it was an attic the realtors claimed it was a room, he set the kitten down and gently threw his bag on the bed. Exhausted he leaned in his mirror and checked the bruise, _a little bit of concealer won't hurt- don't want Joan to worry _. Pulling his sweater off he threw his clothes in the hamper and pulled a long sleeve shirt on, running downstairs to feed the kitten he smiled and looked for something to eat. Seeing the nearly empty cabinets reminded him of Janus. If only he bought some chips and hid it in his bag he could have shared with Joan. Mumbling softly he shook his head and opened a package of ramen, Still got that ‘college’ experience I guess. He let the water boil before going back up to his room, getting his notes ready. He couldn't help but stare at the rental tablet from Mr.Remy; he rubbed the packaging in between his fingers before opening it carefully. He grinned and looked at himself on the screen, he’s always wanted a tablet like this for digital art; for years he’s used his finger and phone. Quickly putting the school information Mr.Remy gave him he went back to get his noodles. Putting on light music for background sound, he must have gotten into the zone because before he knew it. His notes were all done along with his noodles.  
“Hello? Is my little college boy up there?” he looked up to see Joan standing in his stairway, Virgil smiled and got up going to hug them.  
“Yes I’m here Joan- where have you been?”  
“The store, the car broke down so I had to wait forever for some jackass to help me. But don't worry I come with food.” They brought Virgil down to the kitchen, a bunch of bags scattered everywhere along with cat food.  
“Joan- where did we get the money for this?” Joan froze a bit and started putting things away in the empty cabinets, Virgil always worried about money even though it was just the two of them that college took a lot more money than they expected.  
“Your aunt sent some money to us, I got the food we needed and we even have some left to fix up the cafe.” They gestured to the envelope on the table, Virgil walked over and checked the note left with the check of money. He skimmed through and sighed disappointedly putting it back down.  
“Nice enough to send some money but doesn’t even bother writing to me.” he bit his tongue and leaned on the counter, watching as Joan continued to put things away.  
“You could always write first you know that sweetie.” Virgil shook his head and crossed his arms close to him,  
“It's not the same-” He felt Joan reach other and hug him gently, rubbing his back before pulling away,  
“Don’t worry about her okay? She’ll get some sense knocked into her soon, now go on rest and you look exhausted plus wake up early I’ll make you a nice cup of coffee.” He nodded and leaned down a bit to feel a light kiss from Joan on his forehead. He knew Joan would stay up for a little bit longer, but he sat in his bed already drawing and testing out the programs on the tablet. He felt happy and content, today was very hectic and quite boring in the morning but at least he knew some people now. Almost right on cue he got a message from Janus,___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**************** ** ** ** **

**************** ** ** ** **

____________________**Janus- Hey Emo, tomorrow I’m bringing you and my friend to lunch so expect an extra dumbass with us. Also eat breakfast you're skinny enough as it is**____________________

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

____________________He rolled his eyes and smiled texting back,_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

******************** ** ** ** ** ** **

____________________**Virgil- thanks ‘JJ’ and don’t worry I will**____________________

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

************************ ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

____________________After hitting send he saw it was almost midnight, turning his lights off he finally laid down. Setting his many alarms for the morning he made a small recap of the day. Gently rubbing his cheek he smiled thinking about how kind Patton was and how he frantic he was when I came to apologizing. He also remembered the one twin who winked at him. _He was kinda cute- _Virgil’s eyes shot open before grabbing his phone and rereading Janus’ text. _WAIT A MINUTE- HIS FRIEND?! Oh god- oh god nooo- _He pressed his pillow on his face making a weak whining noise. He turned to his side and shook his head _You’re crazy Virgil- You don't even know the fool- _still grumbling he pressed his face into the blanket _well- who knows he seems like a jerk pranking his own brother almost every year _The comment his brother made echoed in his head,  
**“A fake snake just like your friend-” ******____________________________

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

___________________________What did that mean- why did he think Janus was a snake? Whatever it was he pushed it out his head, not my drama- not my brother- not my problem. _Virgil finally relaxed a bit and drifted off to sleep, knowing he would have to face one or both of the brothers eventually. And though it wasn’t his drama now, doesn’t mean it’s not going to be later down the road._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

**************************** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **


	2. Lunch Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil officially meets Remus (shorter chapter from the last one :/)

After his hectic first day Virgil actually found himself excited to go to his classes, waking up early he got ready for the day. Trying to find somewhat nicer clothes to wear, he gave up and put a big thick flannel on with his ripped jeans. Almost forgetting that Joan was up early he jumped a bit seeing them with several cups of coffee for him to taste.  
“Virgil! Thank god you’re here coffee just blends all in together when it comes to taste testing. So~ wanna be my taste tester until you go?” Not being able to say no to Joan he nodded and sat down in front of the cups, the next few minutes involved Virgil deciding if he liked sweeter coffee or darker coffee. In the end he picked his favorite which Joan had already gotten a big thermos cup for him, giving him a small bag of chips they hugged Virgil and let him off to his classes. 

The day’s were already getting colder but he didn't mind the cold weather, much plus his homemade coffee made him feel warm inside. Walking to school seemed shorter today, maybe it was the fact he was excited to go or that he had the energy to walk from his house to campus. Already having a route to go in his head he walked past everyone minding his own business. He took another sip of his coffee before hearing his name,  
“Virgil!” Patton's voice rang through the air as he skipped over and smiled at him, “Good morning, it’s nice to see you again” Virgil smiled and greeted him back,  
“Hey Patton, you seem very energetic this morning,”  
“Yeah, hehe guess I am really a morning person.” He continued to smile at Virgil before noticing the thermos, “rough night last night? Did you get sleep?” Virgil shook his head and quickly explained the coffee, letting Patton have a sip from the cup his eyes widened.  
“Uh- did you like it Patton? Or was it gross?” Patton nodded and quickly took another sip before pushing back into Virgil's hands.  
“Sorry I just don’t drink coffee much- it's very good though! Tell Joan it’s amazing” he let out another smile before Virgil closed the thermos and began walking away. “Oh wait one more thing! Do you want to go to lunch with me and my buddies today?” Virgil smiled and almost agreed before shaking his head,  
“I’m so sorry Patton, but I am already going to lunch with my other friends today- maybe next time.” Patton frowned a bit and nodded sadly, Virgil wanted to hug him tightly seeing his happy smile turn to a frown.  
“Oh- well I’ll let you know ahead of time then- I’ll see you in class then. Have a nice day!” his chipper self came back as he smiled and walked off to his class. Virgil felt his stomach turn seeing Patton just leave like that, _Did I upset him? No- maybe I should cancel plans with Janus- no he asked first. Ugh stupid head. _He shook his head and continued to walk to his class. On his way to class he saw one of the twins, from what he remembered it was Roman. He seemed very popular right away, he definitely didn't flaunt his wealth like Janus but in his style of clothes you could tell he liked luxury items. Virgil seemed to stop walking for a second to see how he interacted compared to his brother, the large group around him laughed and smiled at every word he said; genuinely seeming interested in what he had to say. _Seems like a complete opposite of his brother- _  
“Out of the way ass”- Virgil must have zoned out a bit because the next thing he knew a taller boy pushed him off the pathway so others could walk. The sudden push made Virgil flinch and drop both his phone and thermos, causing a scene he didn’t want to make. Loud clunking of his thermos made heads turn towards him right away; looking up he saw that Roman and his friends stared right at him. Panicking a bit he flushed red and quickly knelt down to check his phone and to pick his thermos. Seeing the cap loosened up, coffee began to spill onto the floor, he held it up and whipped the side of his sleeve to clean it. A few bystanders laughed at his misery then and continued walking to their own classes, he kept his head down before feeling a presence over him looking up he saw Mr. Picani.  
“Made a mess there Virgil?” Picani chuckled and helped him up, still very embarrassed he nodded and made sure the thermos was shut tight so no more spills could happen. “Don't worry about it- you head onto class I’ll get some paper towels okay?” Virgil nodded again and started to walk to class, turning his head back to see Roman approaching Picani. He must have asked to help since Picani nodded and patted his shoulder. For a brief moment Roman glanced over at him as soon as VIrgil turned back around, he thought for a moment before helping his former teacher clean the spill.____

____Once Picani arrived at the class Virgil had his head lowered a bit, he rubbed his thumb gently on the screen of his phone, a slight crack ran across the middle; it didn't seem bad but he had always been so careful when it came to his phone. _Rocky morning- but positive mind! Even if some of my coffee's gone- and people saw me embarrass myself again- _He bit his tongue and sighed, sitting back up and focusing on the day's lesson. Listening to Picani explain something about functions and bank accounts; making a few horrible puns Virgil found entertaining. He began to get bored, he wasn't the smartest but he wasn't dumb so all this math talk came easy to him. Once Picani gave the class a few example problems he did them by himself and waited for the time to run out. _I can only hope finals are as easy as this- but then again there definitely will be something we never learned on that test. _He bit his lip a bit and leaned on the table, getting started on the homework so he didn't have to do it later.  
“Hey- uh Virgil is your name right?” He turned and looked at the classmate that suddenly appeared next to him, Virgil didn't remember his name for once and just nodded at him. “Sorry to interrupt but I wasn't here yesterday so is it alright sitting next to you?” _That explains why I didn't know him. _  
“Uh yeah go ahead-” He scooted to the side a bit for him to fit onto the bench, “you weren’t here yesterday? It was the first day.” The classmate laughed a bit and shook his head,  
“I didn't mean to make it seem like I was a slacker, I was switched to a different class because someone put me in the wrong one. So in the middle of class today they told me to come here.” He rubbed the back of his head and smiled a bit, Virgil nodded and turned back to his notebook writing. The boy started to pull his own notebook and started to copy down the writing Picani left on the board, Virgil took notice of the notebook and wondered to himself. _Willingly writes in a notebook? That’s different- or maybe he just likes to be organized. _  
“So um- what’s your name? I’m Simon- figured he should know at least that if we sit by each other right?” Virgil nodded and turned to look at him, Simon seemed like one of those jocks who used to bullet Virgil when he was in high school; but there was something else that made Virgil feel that he wouldn't hurt a fly.  
“I’m Virgil- nice to meet you Simon.” Simon smiled at his name and then continued to write in his notebook but not stopping the conversation,  
“That's a unique name- I like it, hope you like my very plain and boring name.” Virgil laughed a bit and shook his head at the comment. He would do anything for a name similar and common like ‘Simon’. It's not that hard to make fun of a name like Virgil.  
“No no I like your name heh-” the two continued to have some small talk before exchanging numbers and SnapChat, they must have talked all class because before he knew it the class was dismissed. Virgil couldn't seem to stop smiling as Simon walked out with him. “Oh wait I have to talk to Picani quickly.” Simon nodded as Virgil ran over to his teacher and smiled a bit, Picani smiled back and chuckled.  
“Nice to see you making friends Virgil, so is there anything you need?”  
“I just want to say thanks for helping me this morning- I didn't mean to make class start late.” Picani shook his head and smiled as he crossed his arms,  
“No problem, if it wasn't for Roman I might have been out there longer- he offered to go grab some paper towel as I made sure no one stepped in it.” Virgil nodded and thought for a bit, _That's what he said to him- he really is nice. Wonder if his brother is like that- _He thanked him one more time before leaving off to his next classes, Simon walked with him back to his next class. Talking even more with him he found out he is a sophomore and even has a few classes close to his, he couldn't help but smile and even found himself walking with a skip in his step. His next two classes seemed easier than his first one, he smiled throughout the entire class before feeling his phone vibrate. Looking down at his phone he saw the text Simon left him, he didn't know why but he felt his heart skip a beat.___________ _ _ _

______________**Simon- Sorry to bother but I need to know the homework for tonight. Message me when I can :) talk to you later**______________

********

______________He messaged back with the homework and sighed softly leaning on the table, he bounced his leg and was the first ones to get up when dismissed. There wasn't anything that seemed to make his day bad, he must have been walking fast because he ended up running into Janus. He fumbled his phone and clung to it hoping he wouldn't drop it and break the screen more. Janus turned around clearly annoyed about to tell off the person who ran into him, but seeing it was Virgil, his face softened right away and looked him up and down.  
“Where are you running off to? Class isn't starting for another 10 minutes?” Virgil let out a squeak and shook his head,  
“No-nowhere, just in a good mood. I’m sorry I didn't mean to run into you.” He chuckled a bit nervous at what he would say, Janus shrugged and walked with him.  
“It’s fine emo, thought you were another annoying person to bother me-” He yawned and checked his phone again, “by the way are you allergic to seafood? I’ve been in the mood for sushi lately.” Virgil completely forgot about the lunch hang out that Janus invited him to, remembering back he mainly forgot about the whole morning thanks to Simon.  
“No I don't think so- also I’ve never tried sushi before,” Janus turned to him almost offended and shook his head,  
“How have you not had sushi? It's so good and delicious- well anyway looks like I am making you try as much as you can.” He typed fast on his phone before walking into class with him, the few people in class turned and looked at them for a while before sitting down. Virgil sat down and turned to Janus,  
“I have a small question- why does everyone stare at you when you enter a room?” Janus stopped mid-type and thought for a moment before clicking his tongue.  
“Don’t want to brag but I am one of the richest kids here on campus- people here are simply just nosey in anything that I do. Sure there are plenty of other rich kids here but there is how you say- drama attached to me. Which I am not getting into at the moment.” His face hardened as he continued to type on his phone, pressing hard on each key he made. Virgil retracted himself from him before turning to his own phone. Thoughts swirled all around his head as Janus kept typing, _Maybe Roman was right- maybe he’s fake- if he was brought up in some drama that seems to be like a touchy subject if might not be that bad. But then again, he seems to hate those feelings that come up during that time. _Lowering his head still deep in thought he didn’t realize that his teacher had arrived and started writing on the screen, quickly getting his notebook and getting a random pen out he started to write. He kept looking to the side to see how Janus was doing, his brows still lowered in an annoyed state; but Virgil could still see that his eyes were soft, almost sad in a way.__ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

________________About half way through the class they started their tablets up and played around with the programs, Virgil smiled to himself messing around with the different settings on the pen, making random doodles with each pen he sighed and checked his phone. Biting at his lip he waited for Simon to respond, Janus noticed and peaked over before clicking more at his tongue. Mr.Remy cleared his throat and leaned on his table,  
“Just to get everyone ready and warmed up I am assigning a project of a magazine cover, you can use either whatever materials you have within access as long as it's all original. No stealing concepts or teaming up this time.” He took a long swig of coffee before licking his lips a bit, “It can be any type of magazine as long as it's appropriate- just make it look professional got it?” The rest of the class nodded as he continued to explain and answer other small details Janus turns over to Virgil and sighs. He leans and studies his face before writing in his tablet.  
“Virgil do you want to be a model?” he asked so nonchalantly that Virgil flushed a bit and nervously shook his head.  
“No-no thank you Janus- I don't really like pictures getting taken of me” he made a weak smile before turning away and starting to put his things away. Janus shook his head and also put his things away,  
“I’m not saying get in the nude, just pose with some plants or something like that. It’s fine if you say no I’ll either get Remus to do it or just do something else.” He stood up and walked with Virgil out the classroom, Virgil thought about it but bit his lip. _I don't know if I want the whole class to see me like that- but I don't want to disappoint Janus. _He looked up at Janus and saw that he was still on his phone mumbling something. “Ugh speaking of Remus I gotta find the dumb ass so we can go eat- and so he doesn't get into trouble.” Placing the phone to his ear he gestured to Virgil to follow him, huge groups of people went the same direction all heading to lunch. He looked around trying to find Remus for Janus but everyone’s faces just merged together, Janus finally got a hold of him on the phone telling him to meet the two in the main cafeteria tables. “I swear sometimes he can be so careless, he apparently ‘forgot’ and is heading to where we are” Virgil sighed and stayed close to Janus while they walked, huge crowds were never his favorite. _Lets just hope that we can leave soon- _______ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

____________________Once the two got to the tables they both sat and waited for Remus to arrive, Janus still tapping away at his phone as if he was texting Janus over and over to get him to get there faster. Virgil sat on the table and started to scroll through his phone as well, finally finishing off the now colder coffee he shivered and set it into his bag.  
“Where is that idiot?” Janus broke the silence clearly annoyed, Virgil looked around to see if he was there yet, but instead he saw Roman. Walking with some friends he laughed and sat down with their food, Virgil thought to himself before looking and seeing the other boy from the bathroom walk up. He didn’t seem like a guy that would hang out with someone like him, his black short hair and pale skin made him seem almost like a robot. Roman turned to him with a huge smile and patted his back, Virgil kept staring lost in his own thoughts. Janus turned to where he was looking and rolled his eyes, his body tensed a bit as he kept his face in his phone. Mumbling something as he turned away from them, Virgil turned and looked at his now hardened face,  
“Is everything okay?” he nodded and sighed before grabbing his bag and roughly pulling it over his shoulder,  
“Remus is here- come on.” He got up and started heading over towards Roman and his group, Virgil quickly got up and grabbed his bag following him. Looking up he saw a figure walking over to them, messy hair ripped up jeans and a green jacket covering his shirt. He yawned and kicked at the grass beneath him, smirking as he saw Janus.  
“Heyo JJ, ready for food? I’m fuckin starving.” He stopped and looked behind Janus seeing Virgil run up to catch up, looking him up and down he chuckled, “You got someone following you JJ- a little buddy?” He leaned down and smiled at Virgil, making Virgil lean back a bit feeling his ears go red. Janus flicked his forehead making him stand back and rub it, “come on JJ are you that made at me?” He laughed and leaned on his shoulder wrapping an arm around him, Janus rolled his eyes and nudged his elbow into him before looking over at Roman. Remus’ smile faded a bit before looking towards them, the group awkwardly looked down as if they weren’t looking. He eyed his brother and rolled his eyes before walking away, “come on I’m too hungry to start some shit-” Virgil looked over at the two as they started to walk, turning to Roman and his group they stared back making him flush a hint of red. Roman frowned a bit looking at him before Virgil turned away and ran to catch up with Remus and Janus. The two both seemed sour before looking at Virgil, taking a few deep breaths Janus composed himself and rubbed his temple.  
“Sorry about that Virgil- but moving on. This is Remus- Remus this is Virgil who I was talking about yesterday.” Remus turned and grinned a sly grin before putting his hand out. Bunches of thin hair ties covered his wrist along with a thick blue bracelet, Virgil hesitantly shook it before looking at the two. Remus laughed a bit and continued walking with the two, Virgil stayed behind them as they walked, the two rambled on about some class Remus was taking; Janus was ranting to him how he should take his lessons seriously.  
“JJ I don't know if you know but I am pretty good at my classes. They are super easy anyway so maybe I slack off a little bit not like I’m gonna ruin my chances at anything.” He looked around at the street and looked back at Janus, “where are we going again? I honestly zoned out halfway through talking.” Rolling his eyes Janus pointed across the street before pulling Virgil's flannel lightly and Remus jacket as they walked across the street. Virgil tripped a bit at the sudden grab from Janus, he felt so out of everything that once they entered the place he couldn't help but stare at everything. The decor was so clean and modern, Janus pulled the two both into a table for three; sitting down he felt almost too dirty to sit. Remus pulled up his phone and scrolled through as Janus looked at the menu, not knowing what to say Virgil picked at his nails and looked at the menu himself.  
“Don’t worry Virge, just look for a drink- I’m picking out what you should try out.” Janus spoke without looking up, Remus laughed a bit and looked over at the two.  
“What is he, your baby or something? Picking his order let the kid choose”  
“I would but he has never tried sushi- and since I obviously have better taste than you I’m choosing.” Remus leaned on the table as if offended,  
“How dare you! I have way better taste than you” He grabbed the menu from his hand and skimmed it, Virgil didn't know what to say and just let the two argue what he should eat. Once a waiter finally came over they both piled on order after order before the worker went to Virgil.  
“Oh- um just a coke please- with extra ice please.” The waiter looked at him suspiciously and shrugged writing it down before leaving, he felt his face go red before resting his face on his hand. His phone started to ring, catching the attention of the others, picking it up he noticed it was Simon; almost answering it right away he cleared his throat. “Hey- uh what’s up?” he bit his lip tapping his foot, the two noticed and watched as he awkwardly explained where he was during lunch. Once he finally hung up he set the phone down and looked up at them. Janus had his eyebrow raised and Remus lightly bit his nail, “uh- wh-what?” He flushed a bit and looked between them,  
“What was that all about? Got a partner already and it's not even the third day of school.” Janus studied his face making him flush a darker color of red, trying to explain that he was just a friend he met. Remus sat back and smiled during the whole thing, watching as Virgil hid his face all flustered. Something inside him made him smile even more before flicking a straw at Janus.  
“Aw leave the freshie alone JJ can’t you see he’s helpless against you?” Janus shrugged and tapped his fingers on the table waiting for the food, Virgil looked back up and smiled weakly at Remus.  
“Thanks-” he gave a small shrug before grinning at him and leaning back,  
“No prob- so,” he studied his face before looking over at Janus, “how’d you two meet? I thought I was the only one who could deal with JJ’s stuck up self.” Letting out a sly smile he watched as Janus made a face at him. _Well they must have a huge bond with each other if they fight this often. _  
“Uh- he’s in my class- digital art and I was in his spot so he just sat with me.” Janus nodded and added on a few other details making Remus seem interested. They continued to talk between each other as Virgil gave into his thoughts, _he doesn't seem that bad-he’s actually pretty nice. A little much at first but- who isn't? _Virgil smiled, finally feeling like he fit in with the two before, sure they are a little arrogant but it's way better than nothing._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********

__________________________Once the food was served Virgil looked at the plates in front of him, seeing the different sizes and shapes he felt his stomach growl realizing how hungry he was. Janus and Remus broke their chopsticks and began eating right away, looking at his own he gulped and tried to break them correctly. Accidentally breaking one of them so it was shorter than the other, shaking a bit he tried to hold the sticks and correctly use them. Fumbling with his hands, he kept dropping the roll making a slight mess; Remus looked up and watched as the helpless boy tried to bite on a small sushi roll. He set his own chopsticks down and leaned over and gently took Virgil's hands, correctly placing the sticks in his fingers, surprised Virgil squeaked a bit and let him. Looking up at him he saw that his face was soft for once, seeing him up close was weird; the multiple slits in his eyebrows accompanied with piercings and small beauty marks covered his face. Not to mention his very dark green eyes, once he pulled away Virgil had forgotten about the chopsticks and looked down avoiding eye contact.  
“There- just keep the grip like that and you can pick the food up.” he smiled and started to eat at his food once again, Virgil looked back for a moment and nodded picking up the roll slowly. Janus finally looked up and watched the two,  
“Well is it good Virgil? That one is something I suggested- try one of Remus’ so you can tell who has better taste.” Trying to chew slowly once it touched his tongue he sighed happily and looked over at Remus who had already put a roll on his plate. The two watched as he ate wanting an answer right away, he loved both of the rolls but Remus’ was spicer which he did love. Not knowing what to say he fidget and nervously replied,  
“I don’t know yet- don't pressure me” the two looked at each other and started arguing who would eventually win, Virgil giggled to himself and kept eating. All three of them had fun during their little lunch date, the two upperclassmen made the freshie feel part of their group; making sure he had fun and felt safe. The duo finally had one more to consider a friend, they were finally a trio._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

********


	3. Theatre Auditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The "gang" finally meet- or do they?

The first week was surprisingly easy for Virgil but he couldn't wait for the weekend to start, Friday afternoon he quickly finished all his work so he had a free two days off. Checking the time he saw how early it still was, he sighed and relaxed in his bed mumbling along the song playing in his room. Scrolling through his social media he checked his SnapChat and saw two unread messages; one from Patton and one from Janus. Sitting up a bit he checked Patton's first:  
**Patton: Virgil! I was wondering if you wanted to come to theatre auditions with me Saturday. You don't have to audition with me if you don't want to but I figured you would want to hang out that day ^.^ ******

He thought for a moment almost texting back before going back to check Janus’ text,

**Janus- hey I need some new recruits for the tech crew. Figure you like it since it's in the shadows and not in front of everyone, anyway text me if you want to. Ill send you details later.**

********

********

Surprised at the very similar texts he quickly answered back to Patton and then Janus, he never would have done anything like that back in high school. But since it’s college he figured why not, getting up he scurried downstairs to see Joan muttering to themselves as they read from their phone. Virgil cleared his throat to not startle them,  
“Oh Virge- something you need?” they looked up a bit before setting the phone down to cut some veggies. They finally bought some fresh produce in the house and wanted to make the best out of it before it spoiled.  
“It's nothing much- just wondering if I could borrow the car tomorrow- I'm going to an audition with some friends-” Joan looked up surprised and smiled at the word ‘friends’. Setting the knife down they hugged Virgil tightly and let out a happy squeal. Joan loved when he would make friends, he didn't have much luck gaining any when he was younger so whenever he did Joan was happier than he was.  
“Of course! And auditions? Ooh do tell~ what is it for?” making Virgil sit down they continued chopping fast and giddy. When explaining the whole situation he found himself oversharing, but he didn't want to stop, he told them about Janus and Remus; even about Roman a little bit, Patton and Simon. “Oh~ any of them cute?” Joan teased at him making him flush a bit,  
“J-Joan!”  
“What! I’m just saying honey, it might be time to start looking for a partner. I mean it's been awhile since that Jessica bitch- I just want to see you happy.” Joan went to the stove and started to fry the chopped up veggies, Virgil looked at his hands a bit at the mention of Jessica. He knew Joan was right, he never really dated or looked forward to a relationship after that whole train wreck, rubbing the back of his neck he sighed.  
“No need to call her a ‘bitch’ Joan-” Joan turned and raised an eyebrow obviously making a statement that she is one. There was a long silence before they spoke again,  
“I’m not saying you should date right now- I’m just gonna say put yourself out there a bit okay? Love comes unexpectedly when you don't notice.” They went and kissed his head before throwing the keys at him, “You can have the car all week if you need. I need the exercise and plus I highly doubt I'm going anywhere.” Virgil smiled and went back upstairs to put the keys on his table before coming back down to help make dinner. 

********

********

The next morning was cold and pretty gloomy, he pulled on a new shirt and his hoodie; not really caring what he wore as long as he was warm. Grabbing a granola bar he headed out to the back alley where the car was. It wasn't old but it was definitely not brand new, he threw his bag in the passenger seat before stopping to check his phone. Patton was non stop texting him about auditions, he was over the moon excited that he agreed to come and watch; he didn't mention the tech crew part yet wanting to tell him in person. He played his favorite songs and headed off, checking multiple times to see if he got the place right he must have been the first one there. Anxiously tapping on his steering wheel he texted Patton when he was going to arrive, before he hit send he looked up to see a shiny small car pull up. Trying not to make it obvious that he was looking, Virgil peaked through the window, watching as a small figure get up and out. Almost skipping to the entrance he stopped and checked his phone, Virgil got out and watched as Patton turned and smiled.  
“Hey Virgil!” he waved and skipped over to him smiling, Virgil smiled a bit and waved back. He looked at what he was wearing and regretted dressing down, he wore a light blue turtleneck and a sweater wrapped around his waist; he was pretty sure that Patton was wearing at least 150 dollars on him. “You got here fast, oh wait you live in the dorms I forgot.” he giggled at himself, before Virgil could correct him Patton smiled and waved again. “Hi Logan!” Turning around he saw a very tall figure walk towards them, Virgil recognized him to be the robot boy from Romans lunch table. The boy must have recognized Virgil cause he stopped looked at him up and down before putting his hand out,  
“Logan-” Virgil stared at his hand before shaking it. _Why is everyone so formal here? Geez. _  
“Virgil- nice to meet you officially- we kinda ran into each other a few times.” Logan tilted his head and nodded,  
“The bathrooms- you had a sticker on you.” Virgil nodded realizing he did meet him in the bathroom, ears burning a bit he cleared his throat and looked over at Patton who just simply smiled at the two.  
“Eee! I’m happy you two have already met- come on let’s get inside.” Pulling on both of their arms they had no choice but to follow him into the huge auditorium. Virgil’s eyes widened seeing how huge the building was, not only did it have an orchestra pit, but there was still room for a few classrooms in the back. He couldn't help but stare and gawk at everything in front of him, Patton and Logan noticed before nudging him.  
“What never seen an auditorium before?” Virgil gripped his bag strap and mumbled softly,  
“I have- just not this nice or big-” the two looked at each other before bringing him to the front where a few other people sat waiting. Setting their stuff in the front row they smiled and chatted with the other students, Virgil leaned on the wall realizing that they weren't his ‘crowd’. He just sat back and observed seeing how Patton was very popular with everyone, Logan even seemed popular talking with Patton and the others he sighed and sank back in the shadows.  
“Virgil! I want you to meet some friends.” Patton smiled and pulled him into the circle they stood in, he looked up at everyone and quietly said ‘Hi’ they all smiled and waved back. He looked very out of place compared to them, they non stop talked about things Virgil had no interest in, Logan barely talked but when he did he gave long detailed sentence after sentence. _Reminds me of Janus _, he smiled a bit and looked at his phone before slowly falling away from the crowd. Checking to see how far Janus was from the auditorium the door creaked open making all the heads turn, Virgil didn't look up he kept texting away at his phone.  
“Roman! Finally you made it!” Patton pushed through the crowd and tugged him into a hug, “I haven't seen you in forever- it's a shame we only have chorus together.” Virgil looked up finally seeing the twin laugh softly.  
“I know Pat- I thought we would too but turns out we just have different hours. So has the director come yet?” Logan piped in and shook his head,  
“Nope. Mr. Sanders hasn't come in yet- not ever the tech people- am I the only one that shows up on time in that team?” Roman rolled his eyes before leaning on Logan,  
“Come on buddy loosen up a bit you know how things run by now.” Virgil felt a slight grin appear at the appearance Roman made. _Twins not only do they look the same but they make the same moves? _He sighed softly before putting his earbuds in, looking around as he leaned on the wall, noticing how loud it got and how many people had entered. Letting his imagination run wild he zoned out before hearing the door slam, he flinched and snapped his head to the other side of the auditorium. A figure stood there awkwardly holding his bag and couple binders, Virgil straightened up a bit noticing who it was, as he lifted his hand up to wave Roman spoke up,“Be a little more discreet next time Simon.” He flipped a bird before walking over with the binders setting them onto the stage.  
“Ha ha Roman- so funny I’m laughing so hard.” he punched his arm making Roman jump a bit,  
“Hey! Abuse!” the two laughed at each other, Virgil put his hand down and looked away before making eye contact with Simon. The two stared for a bit before Simon smiled and pushed out the crowd and to Virgil, Roman watched him leave and finally noticed Virgil. Not knowing who to look at Virgil waved a bit, before he knew it Simon was in front of him smiling.  
“Virgil it's so nice to see you- I didn’t know you were into theatre.” Virgil bit his tongue before pulling his earbuds out,  
“I’m not into acting- I am actually joining the tech crew.” Simon smiled and looked around,  
“Well the stage manager hasn't gotten here yet, but nice! I’m a builder but also an actor, and occasionally part of the band so who knows where I’ll end up” He let out a hearty chuckle, Virgil giggled lightly and looked down at his feet while he did. Noticing another pair appear in front of him he heard Romans voice.  
“Aren’t you gonna introduce me to your new friend Simon?” looking back up he gulped a bit and watched as he stood in front of him. He was about the same height as Remus, he didn't seem to have any piercings or dyed hair; but his eyes were dark like Remus- just red instead of green.  
“I thought I told you about him- but anyway this is Virgil, a freshman in my math class. Virgil this is Roman- an idiot who is in my history and acting class- oh and lunch if you count that.” Virgil nodded and smiled a bit at him, almost expecting a handshake their conversation was cut off by another door slamming open. Flinching once again Virgil turned to see the other twin standing there with multiple binders and a donut in his mouth. Janus was next to him holding a big bulky bag along with another person next to them, Janus walked to the center of the stage and cleared his throat.  
“Auditions are starting soon- vocal warm ups now. Remus and Simon will pass out the songs that will be sung, oh and people signing up for tech crew- come up here please.” Simon ran up and on stage grabbing some binders from Remus, he glanced to the side seeing Roman and Virgil. Pulling the donut out from his mouth he chewed looking at the two for a few moments before winking and calling out at Virgil.  
“Hey Virge~ come here you’re part of tech crew now right?” He flushed a bit and nodded before grabbing his bag going to meet him on the stage, Roman watched as Virgil quickly grabbed his things and left. He furrowed his eyes at Remus who only made the face back at him before adding in a middle finger as he walked around handing the binders out. Virgil quickly stood next to Janus who handed him a clipboard,  
“Just fill this out and you’re on the team.” Nodding quickly he took the pen and began to write, Roman continued to watch the two interact with Virgil. His brows still furrowed down almost like he was frustrated, Patton and Logan noticed but didn't say anything as they both observed their interactions. Once everyone got a binder or piece of paper they began singing and warming up, Virgil stood next to Janus awkwardly before Remus, Simon and a few other people stood with them. _I guess this must be the entire tech crew. Kinda small- but I like it. _He watched as everyone focused and warmed up before noticing the other person that came in with Remus and Janus, he counted heads and wrote down in his notebook before counting heads of tech crew. Making a double take he looked at Virgil and then Janus, walking over he tsked a bit before speaking.  
“Huh- only one new recruit Janus? Thought you were good with people-” he joked at him before shaking Virgil's hand. “I am Mr. Sanders I am the director but you can all my Thomas if you’d like” Shaking his hand back Virgil nodded and smiled a bit,  
“Uh- I’m Virgil- I’m new here, a freshman.” Thomas nodded and smiled before patting his back,  
“Welcome to the family Virgil. So glad to have you here.” He couldn't help but beam with happiness at Thomas’ words, looking down he grinned at the floor before Simon and the others cheered him on a bit. Congratulation’s where said and a few ‘whoops’ were given before Janus turned to him.  
“Ready for hell?” not being able to tell if he was serious he nodded and held his arms together in almost a hug. _I'm ready._________

****_____ _ ** **

****_____ _ ** **

_____ _

****__** **

________While the actors began to sing and warm up, Janus showed Virgil around the stage, the back, catwalk, pit, even changing rooms and booth on the second floor. He was glad he agreed with Patton and Janus into coming there, he may not have wanted to be in the spotlight, but everything else seemed easy and fun. Going back downstairs most of the tech crew sat in the auditorium seats while Remus and Simon sat around the same area as Thomas as he listened to them each sing. Virgil was beyond impressed, he could sing decently but if he dared to sing in front of these people he might die of embarrassment right away. Looking at the people who auditioned he noticed Logan wasn’t part of the groups and immediately remembered he was part of tech. Looking around he noticed that Logan was next to him taking notes along with Thomas; sure his notes seemed more detailed and very long, he still wrote effortlessly._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

****__** **

_____ _

****__** **

________“Psst JJ- Virge- come sit here.” Remus whispered and patted a couple of seats around him, he was leaned back and had his legs over the next seat in front of him, Janus stepped over a seat and sat next to him on the right, Virgil went around and sat on his left not wanting to embarrass or dirty up the seats if he stepped over. He looked up at the stage hearing the beautiful songs being sung, he looked and saw Patton biting his nails as he read the lyrics. _He might be next- he looks so nervous- _Once the last person finished singing he joined in on the clapping before giving Patton a good thumbs up. He noticed and smiled bouncing his way to the center of the stage, Remus who was on his phone smirked and nudged Janus who was already staring and watching the stage. Thomas smiled and greeted him before running through the same spiel as everyone else got. Patton cleared his throat and spoke as clear as he could,  
“Hello my name is Patton Coldwell, I am a sophomore and will be trying out for a lead role.” Virgil waited in anticipation for what he sounded like singing. Everyone went quiet before the piano started playing and he began to sing. His voice was very beautiful and powerful, making it seem easy to go from a higher octave to a lower one. Virgil almost seemed hypnotized listening to him, he felt calm almost at peace before looking to see not only Remus but Janus watching him. Remus was tapping his foot lightly almost as if he was keeping count of the way he was singing, and Janus- he just smiled at him; all his harshness he had on earlier was gone and replaced with a tranquil face.The scars on his face seemed less rough on the side of his cheek, making his curved lips look like a big smiley face. When he finished the two both clapped along with everyone else in the theatre, his cheeks filled with pink he bowed a bit and skipped off stage for the next person to start.  
“Wow- that was-” Virgil didn't know what to say as he watched him leave  
“Amazing? Beautiful? Or how bout- the most angelic voice for any person to hear?~” Remus stretched and wrapped his arms around the chairs Virgil and Janus sat on, Janus rolled his eyes watching as Patton left the stage and waiting in the seats like everyone else. His face flipped almost automatically back to his normal blank face as he turned back to the stage and sighed.  
“Maybe you should audition Remus- you’ll never know-”  
“Nope.” He bluntly said before Janus could finish his sentence, turning towards the two he could see Remus furrowed his brows a bit in anger looking at the stage. Janus turned to him and sighed, shaking his head before watching the next person come up to audition. ___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

****__** **

_____ _

****__** **

___________The more that people auditioned the more Virgil found interest in theatre, it made him want to try and start singing again; but he didn't have the guts. He yawned a bit and felt his stomach ache for some food, looking around he whispered to the two.  
“Do you know if there's a vending machine here?” Janus pointed to the doors in the back explaining there were a few next to the bathrooms. He nodded and left to search for some food, following the directions he was given. Opening his wallet he noticed that the vending machine took student ID’s instead, debating on getting a fee or not he still used it and looked for some mini cookies to snack on. Leaving the drink machine caught his attention as he got an energy drink for later, about the turn away he ran right into Patton.  
“F-Fuck- geez Patton you scared me.” He let out a weak laugh and rubbed his neck, Patton laughed as well and apologized. For a few seconds they stood there until Virgil spoke up, “You have a very beautiful voice- you have a talent.” Patton giggled and blushed a bit,  
“Aw thank you hehe- I’ve been singing since I was little so it took me years to sound that good.” They smiled before Patton played with his fingers, “Can I ask you a question?” Virgil nodded as he slightly took a small bite of a cookie, this was the first time he has seen him not so bubbly and happy. He bit his lip before looking up at him, “Do you think I’m a good person?” Virgil almost dropped his food at the question, wondering if it was a trick question he answered,  
“What do you mean?” Patton looked away before Virgil added on, “Of course I think you're a good person. I mean besides Janus- you're the only one who’s really tried to get to know me and become friends with me. I mean yeah you're far more popular and rich than me but- you don't talk down on me like other people would.” Patton caught on to the ‘rich and popular’ part before making a sad smile.  
“I just want to make sure- I had a pretty bad freshman year- and I obviously don't want that to happen to you- or get mixed in with the wrong crowd that tell you false things- about me or my friends-” Virgil felt his heart drop a bit at his comment, _who would ever talk about Patton like that- he’s well- Patton! _Not knowing what to say simply nodded before Patton hugged him tightly, hesitantly hugging back they stayed silent until Patton pulled away and went to the bathroom. Walking back to his seat he couldn't help but think, _was he talking about Janus? Or Remus? I mean he is friends with his twin brother and they definitely don't get along. _Janus’ words popped back into his head from the lunch date they had.  
_“That’s drama I’m not gonna go into right now cause I don't want to.” _  
Frowning a bit he sat back down, so lost in thought he didn't hear anyone else besides his thoughts. Not paying attention Remus nudged him a bit making him jump and look over at him. Janus, Simon and Remus looked at him with a bit of worry,  
“You good? You were gone for a while and came back all sad” Simon whispered making him shake his head,  
“N-No no I’m fine- just zoned out a bit- got a little too hungry.” He chuckled weakly before turning away and looking at the stage, the three were skeptical but believed him. Apparently he was gone for so long he ended missing out on a few people and was only left to watch one more person. He looked up and tried to see who was left before hearing a grumble from Remus, Janus looked away from the stage and went on his phone; clearly showing he wasn't interested anymore. Confused at first he watched as the last person walked up,  
“Hey there, my name is Roman Black- I am a sophomore and will be auditioning for a lead role.” Peaking over at Remus he watched as his eyes slanted down and his teeth bared in a sneer, his arms were tightly crossed as his hands gripped his jacket. Looking back at Roman he saw him looking in the audience almost at Remus he started to sing. And Virgil fell in love with his voice. He couldn't help but lean into every word he sang, just like Patton he was hypnotized in his voice, at one point Roman made eye contact with him; not knowing if they could see each other he just kept singing to him. Remus glanced over to him and watched as Virgil leaned over and watched his brother sing, he didn't know why but he dug his nails a bit into his jacket grumbling again. Looking away he looked down at his phone annoyed at the sound of his brothers singing. Once he finished Virgil couldn't help but clap with everyone else, he bowed and smiled walking off stage, Thomas stood up and walked to the front of the stage.  
“Thank you everyone for singing today. All of you have improved on your singing so much keep at it. Take a five minute break and get in groups of three for your acting scenes.” Everyone answered with a ‘yes sir’ and all scattered away to their breaks. Standing up right away Remus was the first to get up and leave with his hands in his pockets kicking the door open. Janus sighed and slowly stood up, cracking his back before walking to where he left. Confused, Virgil stayed in his seat and continued to nibble on his cookies, he had a knot in his stomach after Remus left. _He seemed so upset- maybe I should check in on him. _He stood up and began heading in the same direction, trying to be as discreet as he could walking out. Everyone was in small groups talking and eating snacks, he noticed Remus leaning on the wall drinking an energy drink still having his sour face on. Janus was talking but didn't know what he was saying, he went the other way and circled around trying to listen to the conversation. Biting his lip he leaned on the other side of the wall and held his breath.  
“This happens every year even when you two were in high school- if you really get that upset about this then go talk to Thomas and audition-” he could almost hear Remus roll his eyes before he let out a sarcastic laugh,  
“Sure JJ- just waltz up and say ‘hey Thomas! Even though my brother has the lead role in his hand the moment he speaks. Let me try to one up my brother and prove I’m not just the other twin that doesn't matter!” He furrowed his brows before hearing Janus’ voice go soft,  
“Remus- you know you're important. Plus Thomas is supportive. I bet he would love your voice if you just tried-” he must have been cut off by Remus cause it went silent. He could hear his own heartbeat waiting before Remus mumbled,  
“Don't talk to me like that Janus- I’m going on a walk-” he gulped hearing him say his real name and not ‘JJ’ he flinched seeing Remus walk right past him, his fists clenched together before he stopped and turned his head a bit at him. “I knew you were listening to us Virgil. Next time be more sneaky I saw you walk out the theatre doors.” Feeling his face go red he looked away at the floor before hearing Remus’ walk away._________________

__


End file.
